The invention relates to dual band antennas including but not limited to dual band flat plate array antennas and dual band array feeds for reflector antennas. The invention also relates to a dual band flat-plate array element for use as part of a dual band flat plate array antenna.
Domestic satellite communication antennas are widely used to receive signals such as television broadcasts rather than to transmit as well as receive. However, demand for interactive services such as interactive television and use by small office/home office users has led to the requirement for domestic two-way satellite communication to be provided.
This is possible by using two antennas, one for an up-link or transmission signal and one for a down-link or reception signal. However, this increases the cost of the equipment needed by a subscriber and also increases installation, transport and maintenance costs. The space required for the antennas is also greater and this is a particular problem for domestic applications where space is at a premium.
The up-link and down-link signals are provided at different frequency bands in order that they are readily distinguishable and do not interfere. Antennas which provide two frequency bands are referred to as dual band antennas and a number of different types of dual band antennas are known. However, these suffer from a number of drawbacks when considering subscriber satellite communication systems.
For example, frequency selective surfaces can be used to provide dual bands as in earth station antennas. FIG. 12 is a schematic diagram showing use of a frequency selective surface 131. Signals from a transmitter 131 reflect from the frequency selective surface 133 and onto a reflector 130. However, signals received at a different frequency and reflected from reflector 130 towards the frequency selective surface pass through that surface 131 towards a receiver 132. That is, the frequency selective surface is arranged to reflect signals of a certain frequency range and transmit others. In this way dual band communication using only one main reflector 130 is possible. However, this type of system is difficult and expensive to install because four components, the transmitter 131, receiver 132, frequency selective surface 133 and reflector 130, must all be correctly aligned. This is difficult to achieve at low cost. Another problem is that cabling must be provided to the transmitter and receiver separately because these have different locations. This also increases installation costs.
Another approach has been to provide a dual band feed for a reflector antenna. For example, this type of system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,795, Seavey. Two coaxial waveguides are used for the respective two frequency bands and in order that the beamwidth of each beam is similar (and arranged to cover the reflector surface) these waveguides are of different diameter. In order to accommodate this arrangement the design is complex and expensive. In addition, dual band feed systems such as that described in Seavey are not suitable for monopulse alignment methods or for distributed power amplification.
Monopulse alignment methods enable an antenna to be accurately aligned with respect to a satellite and this is particularly important in subscriber satellite communication applications where there is typically little room for alignment error and where costs for an operator to align an antenna are high. Distributed power amplification is advantageous because high power transmit amplifiers are not readily available at millimetric frequencies. In dual band feed systems such as the Seavey system, distributed power amplification is not possible because there is only one transmit antenna element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,012, Hockham et al. describes a dual band waveguide radiating element for an antenna. Using this element an array antenna which operates at two frequencies can be provided. The waveguide element is excited by probe structures entering the guide perpendicular to the plane of the array face. This has significant cost and size implications because the antenna is not a "flat-plate". Also, in terms of the number of elements being fed the approach described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,012 is inefficient.
A general rule in antenna design is that, in order to "focus" the available energy to be transmitted into a narrow beam, a relatively large "aperture" is necessary. The aperture may be provided by a broadside array, a longitudinal array, an actual radiating aperture such as a horn, or by a reflector antenna which, in a receive mode, receives a collimated beam of energy and focuses the energy into a converging beam directed toward a feed antenna, or which, in a transmit mode, focuses the diverging energy from a feed antenna into a collimated beam.
Those skilled in the art know that antennas are reciprocal devices, in which the transmitting and receiving characteristics are equivalent. Generally, antenna operation is referred to in terms of either transmission or reception, with the other mode being understood therefrom.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a dual band antenna which overcomes or at least mitigates one or more of the problems noted above.
Further benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the invention.